


If Not You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tour related fluff... </p><p>AU.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Not You

"But I don't want to dance... if I'm not dancing with you..."

"The tour is..."

"I want you. Anton. That's all. I just... I couldn't do it without you."

Katie's grip is tight, painfully tight on his shirt and she doesn't release him even as his hands cover her wrists, the subtle flex of veins and muscles drawing his attention even as he kept his eyes locked on Katie. He can see she's ready to cry and, after a moment, pulls slightly on her wrists, pulling her into him, his arms tight around her waist. 

"Okay. Okay. You don't have to do it."

He can feel her breath hitch against his chest and pulls her closer still, letting her bury her face in his neck. 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."


End file.
